


rainy love

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cruckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: it's raining, and mason loves jay.but does jay love him back?





	rainy love

it was raining.

it was raining, and for once, mason wasn’t fond of it.

with a dreary sigh he lifted himself off the bed, heading down to the bathroom of their hotel room. he passed by jay’s bed quietly, not paying attention when the boy lifted his head to look at him. he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

the reflection of the person he saw in the mirror wasn’t familiar, eyes red and irises gray, smile absent.

he couldn’t explain why.

it felt like the reason was on the tip of his tongue. he fumbled for it, never actually getting a proper grip on the damn thing. he wanted to feel happy, but on this day where the skies were grayer than his eyes, (which he normally loved,) he just.. couldn’t.

the convention had ended yesterday. jay and mason were meant to be out of their room in an hour, head to a restaurant down the street so they could make memories with their friends- most of which they rarely saw.

and as he gazed into the mirror, his eyes locked with his reflection’s, he knew he couldn’t.

it was with a frown he pushed off of the sink, opened the door and shut the light.

he walked out, gaze locked on the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed. out of the corner of his eye he could see jay sit up and look at him.

and yet, neither of them said a word.

mason wanted to.. yell, wanted to punch something. he wanted to  _cry._

and he didn’t know why. or maybe- maybe that wasn’t it.

maybe he  _did_ know why.

if mason was being honest- which he wasn’t- the reason he wanted to cry was sitting on the other bed. it was almost comical, how deeply in love he had fallen for the kiwi.

mason wasn’t a strong believer in love. he had no reason to pursue it, at least not yet. he had his whole life ahead of him, had a bright future that he was ready to embark solo- well, mostly solo. he still wanted his friends by his side.

but besides that, he had shrugged love off for a while. his career was the focus of his life, he wanted to pursue his passion with no disruptions.

so it wasn’t strange that, with every he chance he had, he shoved his feelings for jay down, deeper and deeper, until they were all but unrecognizable.

a strong clap of thunder jolted mason out of his thoughts, his head shooting up to look at the window. rain poured down, lightning striking harshly. jay spoke up,

“there goes our plans, huh?”

mason blinked, shrugging and turning to look at jay, who raised an eyebrow at him when their eyes connected. “could just take an uber,” he murmured, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “i, uh.. i’m not going, anyways.”

jay frowned, hesitating for a second before he moved. he climbed off of his bed, walking over to mason, who remained silent as he watched him. jay sat down beside him, tentatively resting a hand on his shoulder. “mason.” he called his name gently when mason turned his gaze onto the carpeting, avoiding jay’s eyes.

reluctantly, mason looked at him again, blue gaze meeting brown. there was a flurry of emotions locked within jay’s irises, a silent mystery in his cocoa eyes. but there was a sense of calmness, a sense of stillness, a sense of safety.

it comforted him.

“talk to me.” jay’s words were simple, a short sentence, but the message was sent with care. despite that, mason felt trapped underneath his words- how was he meant to tell jay what the problem was when the problem was  _him?_

“i don’t think i..” mason glanced away, “i don’t think i can, jay. this isn’t something i can just.. talk about, like that.” he chuckled, the noise dry behind his lips. “especially not with..” he sighed, “not with you.”

“not with me?” jay’s voice was one of worry, and mason kicked himself in his head for his bad wording. “did i do something?”

“no, it- it’s not that, don’t worry.” mason shook his head, glancing at jay again. “it’s.. uh, the opposite of that.”

“the opposite of that?” jay’s eyebrows furrowed, concern lacing his words. “am i doing too much? being too pushy? i can st-”

“it isn’t that, jay,” mason sighed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “you.. you wouldn’t understand.”

“try me, mason,” he challenged, words soft but firm. mason shook his head,

“i can’t.”

there was the familiar warmth, the familiar sense of comfort again as jay touched his hand back to mason’s shoulder. “why  _not_?”

“i can’t risk it.”

“can’t risk  _what,_ mason?” jay kept pushing him, mason growing antsy underneath his words.

“i can’t risk  _losing you,_ jay!”

the outburst was sudden, loud, and backed with an absent layer of hope. he regretted the words the second they were out of his mouth, knowing jay was smart enough to put two and two together.

there was silence, and mason stared daggers into the floor. he couldn’t blink- the tears would fall if he blinked. so he let his eyes burn and he let his jaw ache. the tornado of emotions in the pit of his chest was thrashing around, anger at himself slowly being overcome by the sadness of realizing his feelings for the youtuber beside him were not reciprocated.

and then he realized jay hadn’t taken his hand off of his shoulder after he squeezed it. mason swallowed, lifting his head, looking at jay.

blue met brown, and suddenly blue broke.

“i’m sorry,” mason croaked, tears spilling over. jay shook his head, moving his hand, wiping mason’s tears and then resting it against his cheek.

“don’t be sorry, idiot,” jay murmured, smiling slightly. mason’s eyebrows furrowed, sniffling,

“why shouldn’t i be?”

then their eyes locked again-  _really_ locked. suddenly, the thousand different words in jay’s eyes seemed clear, brown irises no longer cloudy. mason read his gaze as clear as day.

and just like that, the tornado in his chest faltered, becoming strongly overwhelmed by a blooming sense of hope. “you’re joking,” mason mumbled, happiness beaming through his words, jay’s smile growing because of it.

“well, i guess this is a joke, too.”

jay rested his other hand against the nape of mason’s neck, pulling his face to his before he connected their lips softly, both sets of eyes falling shut. mason’s hands came up, resting on jay’s shoulders as he returned the kiss.

they parted slowly, not separating too far, smiles slowly turning into grins. mason soon shook his head, laughing softly and resting his forehead on jay’s shoulder, “this is fucked.”

“what’s fucked?” jay asked, and although mason couldn’t see his face, he could hear the smile in that pretty damn voice of his. jay’s hand came down to settle on mason’s back, rubbing up and down gently. mason shrugged,

“i just kissed my best friend,” he murmured, words muffled by jay’s shirt. he picked his head up again, gazing at jay and breaking into a smile once more. “i just kissed my best friend and it was fucking great.”

jay laughed, fingers hooking under mason’s chin, pulling him back up to kiss him again. mason was eager to do so, pushing jay onto his back, smiling as jay laughed into the kiss. he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past the other’s lips, the kiss growing soft and lazy between them.

when they parted, jay hooked his hands around mason’s forearms, pulling him down. mason landed beside him with a quiet grunt, just barely avoiding him.

“fuckhead,” mason grumbled, lifting his hand to run his fingers through jay’s hair, smiling at him. jay grinned, leaning forward and kissing the tip of mason’s nose,

“cunt.”

they both laughed, mason leaning forwards to bury his face into jay’s chest. the older hummed, throwing an arm over mason’s waist. he softly hummed, “so, how about that restaurant? you feel like goin’?”

mason cleared his throat, “going to a restaurant to meet up with friends sounds nice, but one thing would..  _definitely_ make it better.”

“yeah? what’s that?” jay raised an eyebrow as mason glanced up at him. he smiled,

“if i had a boyfriend who came with.”

jay slowly squinted, smiling himself. “…wow, i guess it’s your lucky day, then, huh?”

mason didn’t reply, just pulled him into another kiss.

as they kissed, the rain fell against the windows harder. another round of thunder roared, the walls shaking a bit.

but with jay’s lips against his own, fingers intertwining with the kiwi’s, mason wasn’t upset. he found the rain to be comforting.

just like jay.

they separated quickly, jay squeezing mason’s hand softly as their eyes locked. “mason?”

“yeah?”

jay smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “i love you.”

mason didn’t want to be bothered by love, but jay’s love wasn’t a nuisance in the slightest.

so he happily kissed his chin, running his fingers through his hair again. he shut his eyes, taking comfort in jay’s warmth as he murmured a gentle response that he never thought he would.

“i love you, too.”


End file.
